


mac and cheese

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [293]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sorcos, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marcos walks to the kitchen to get water, and finds Soren preparing food at 2 am.





	mac and cheese

Marcos opened the door from his bedroom that lead into the upstairs hall. He was extremely tired and in a need of a glass of water, since the glass on his nightstand was empty. He was so exhausted that he didn’t notice that the place beside him in bed where Soren, his boyfriend, should be sleeping, was now empty, but still warm.

He just wanted some water, then he could sleep again. Yeah, that was right.

The house was silent, and when he began to talk down the stairs, the only sound that could be heard was the familiar creaking of old stairs, nothing new there. After all, he had lived there with Soren for almost two years now. Normal house sounds were now regular background noise to him, nothing more.

But as he got to the ground floor he saw a faint light coming from the kitchen.  _ That _ caught the man off guard, since he always made sure to turn off all lights before going to bed every night.

Had he been so tired that he had forgotten?

Well, he was going to the kitchen anyway, so he could turn it off on his way back up.

As he entered, the man was finally truly awake, and surprised.

Soren was in the kitchen and stood by the stove, and the smell of kraft mac and cheese was so strong and immediately hit him. He realized that he was a bit hungry.

“Hey Marcos, did I wake you? Was I too loud?”

He shook his head.

“No, not at all. I didn’t realize you were down here until now. So, why are you making mac and cheese at 2 am?”

His boyfriend just shrugged before turning off the heat from the stove.

“Why not? I woke up and was hungry, and was like, hey, some mac and cheese would be good. It’s done now, want some?”

Usually, Marcos would not spontaneously eat food in the middle of the night, especially when his original plan was to just get water, but this time he actually felt hungry, and the food was already prepared. Mac and cheese was also one of the few things Soren could never mess up.

He nodded.

“Sure, why not? I am pretty hungry.”

“Okay, I’ll get two plates. I was planning on eating from the pan but that’s not fancy when we’re two. Dinner date time.”

A smile grew on Marcos’ face.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
